


Declarations

by merkkat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkkat/pseuds/merkkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is trying to heal. The cold winter is not helping, but Steve is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declarations

Winter brought the harsh winds and unassuming white snow that clung to the skin, burning and stinging in a way that left both of them unsettled. Winter was not the nice little picture that brought joy and festivities, not the same way it did when they were kids, free of worry and untouched by sorrow.

They made do in their little apartment in Brooklyn, away from danger, and away from the heavy burden of the world at their throats. 

Here, bundled in soft quilts with the heat turned up, Bucky settled back on the sofa with Steve’s socked feet digging under his thigh, his shoulders hunching to fit into Bucky.

The bulk of muscles made their past cuddling positions impossible, where a small bony Steve could’ve fit into the furnace of a lean Bucky. Things have changed.

So much had changed.

The world wasn’t better place. The dirt still remained, the stain that fill lungs and linger in minds. No one saw because everybody covered it with bright lights and even brighter dreams of the future. Everybody looked forward but never looked back to learn. Anything left behind was forced to propel forward, whether the results were human or not. 

The world was cruel. But now, after decades, he didn’t have to fight alone.

He found his home. Curled up against him, so soft, but deadly in a fight to protect.

He wakes up sometimes, feeling the stains of the world on his skin, a weapon built haphazardly for greed and power. And every time he runs away from Steve to scrub away the filth, scraping his skin raw and sensitive. But Steve will pry his shaking hand away from broken and bleeding limbs and kiss his fingers caked in his own blood. 

No words were needed, no disappointment, no soft reprimands. Only a love so sweet he can feel his teeth rot and his brain turn sluggish as Steve peppers his body with kisses. 

Like maybe Steve wants this fucked up body, used and discarded by so many, put together wrong and missing a few pieces.

Like maybe Steve can heal those broken pieces, get rid of the dirt.

So the world was cruel. So the winter was harsh. But he had his home. 

His Steve.

Maybe living wouldn’t be as hard as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
